Spirited Away
Spirited Away (神隠, Kamikaku) is Episode 21 of Hakkenden: Tōhō Hakken Ibun anime series, which aired on August 25, 2013. Summary Shino is sent to a place called Ikura to investigate a case of Kamikakushi (spiriting away) by Satomi, saying that the child came back the in the same age as he was when he was spirited away Synopsis Characters in Order of Appearance Character in denotes character's first appearance. Manga to Anime Differences *In the anime, Rio tells Shino about a boy who has been spirited away and then Shino goes to Ikura, whereas in the manga, this scene happens in a flashback and the very first scene shows Akihiko searching for bellflowers. *The scene with Shino and Sosuke standing in front of Ikura's school is significantly shorter, without Shino trying to to run away and being caught by Sosuke. *In the manga, when the flowers start growing around the building, they attack Akihiko and Shino tries to protect him; they disappear right before Shinobu's interruption who is surprised to see Akihiko and Shino lying on the ground. In the anime however, Shinobu comes before an attack. *In the manga, Kayako comes after Shinobu, Shino and Akihiko before they join Sosuke after school and asks Shinobu to take care of Akihiko. In the anime, it happens after they meet with Sosuke. *In the anime, no food scene in present before Shino's and Sosuke's talk about making fuss of Akihiko's homecoming. *When Akihiko's father is shouting at Akihiko for not saying a word and only drinking water, Kayako is present there and tries to make him realize that at least Akihiko is still alive. In the anime however, she is not present and immediately after that scene, a scene revealing why Akihiko has been searching for bellflowers is given. It has been a bit earlier in the original. *When Shinobu and Akihiko join Shino so he could take care of Akihiko while Shinobu is away, it happens in the school building in the anime. In the manga, Shino was wondering about a barrier outside and there was caught by them, with the scene being longer. *When Shino and Sosuke see Chudai, they both remember what Yukihime did to him upon their first meeting. Such recollections are not present in the manga due to them meeting Chudai once again earlier. *Sosuke and Chudai talking about Rio's greatness is longer in the manga, with a brief scene of Rio and Fenegan given. *In the manga, the scene with Akihiko's father coming for his mother takes place after Shino's and Sosuke's talk about their wishes. *In the anime, Shinobu joins Shino and Sosuke when they're heading towards mountains right after learning that Shino's frail body was a lie. In the manga, the scene is much longer and, after exclaiming that he's going with them, Shinobu talks with Chudai first. *'Skipped scenes:' **Kayako, Sosuke and Shino talking before Shino's introduction to the class. **Shinobu approaching Shino before his official introduction, with Shinobu getting kicked in his nose and later being apologized for it. **Kaede, Kobungo, Keno and Genpachi talking about Shino going to Ikura to attend an Elementary School. **When Sosuke comes once to pick up Shino, he learns about Shinobu being "special" from his classmates. **Akihiko's father seeing him covered in flowers after returning from the clinic his wife is in. **Kayako, the teacher, is actually the elder sister of Akihiko. Because of their mother's illness and inability to take care of two children, Kayako was adopted by cousins from a young age and thus has a different surname. However, she secretly hates Akihiko because of this. She and Shinobu were childhood friends and discovered the flower field and cliff together, but promised to keep it a secret as the cliff was too dangerous. She coaxed Akihiko into going to the flower field but did not tell him about the cliff, thus being directly responsible for Akihiko's death. Shinobu confronted her about this. *Kayako's name was never revealed in the anime version. Akihiko's surname was pronounced as "Narumura" while in the manga, it's "Narimura". Preview Navigation Category:Episodes